


Floating

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Murasakibara and Himuro get high together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

The room is dim, lit only by the desk lamp on the other side of the room, bathing the entire place in a soft orange light that makes Atsushi think of sunset, of napping in the dying light of the day. It's the same colour of the glow of flame at the tip of his joint as he takes a drag. Tatsuya kneels over him, steadying himself with his hands on the back of the couch, the lamplight catching his eyelashes, casting long shadows across his cheeks. He's watching Atsushi, straddling him, the sag of the couch pressing their bodies together. His eyes are dark, his lips wet from where he's been licking them, parted into a little circle. 

Atsushi's throat burns with smoke and he takes Tatsuya by the wrist, guiding him even closer. Tatsuya understands immediately, because he's good like that. He leans in, his mouth opening. He tilts his head, eyes sliding shut. Atsushi watches him through his eyelashes, lining their mouths up, lips brushing. Atsushi exhales, smoke curling out of his mouth, into the space between their lips. Tatsuya inhales, pulling back. 

Leaning further back against the couch cushions, Atsushi smiles up through the smoke, watching Tatsuya exhale slowly. His movements are slower than usual, languid. Atsushi can't remember how long they've been here, but they've burned their way through half of the joint so far. Tatsuya's fingers are clumsy as he takes it out of Atsushi's fingers, bringing it to his mouth. Atsushi pulls him closer, his hand on Tatsuya's arse, bringing them even closer. They've been idly touching each other for a while now and Tatsuya has been kneeling over him like this the entire time. Atsushi's hard, and his lips curve into a smile when he realises that Tatsuya is too. 

Rocking his hips slowly, Atsushi leans in while Tatsuya takes a long drag of the joint. His fingers are long and pretty around it and Atsushi wants them in his mouth; he has a thing for it as it is when he's sober, but being high only amplifies it. He likes the sensation of things in his mouth, the taste of it, whether it be Tatsuya's fingers, food, or anything else. He rocks his hips again, just as Tatsuya is about to exhale the smoke. It comes out as a moan instead, right into Atsushi's mouth. He inhales that too, pulling Tatsuya into a kiss.

Their lips bump against each other and Tatsuya huffs out a quiet laugh, his fingers settling on Atsushi's cheek to steady himself. They try again, lips dry as they drag against each other slowly. Atsushi pushes his tongue into Tatsuya's mouth and he can taste the weed but underneath that, he can taste _Tatsuya_ , familiar and somehow still different. He chases the taste of it, until Tatsuya pulls away, grinning. 

"Come back," Atsushi grumbles, reaching for him, only to have Tatsuya leaning further away, laughing softly, like this is _funny_. He gets a fistful of Tatsuya's shirt, reeling him back in, and doesn't realise he's grinning too until Tatsuya's lips align with his. 

"You're cute when you're grumpy."

"M'not grumpy," Atsushi replies, and he's honestly not. He feels far too calm for that, even if he _does_ want Tatsuya to kiss him. He parts his lips as Tatsuya traces them with his fingers, raising an eyebrow. Tatsuya smiles, pushing three of his fingers into Atsushi's mouth, letting him suck on them. 

Tatsuya's fingers are salty and Atsushi sucks on them, running his tongue along them, between them, until they're shining with spit, being dragged out of his mouth again.

"Why are you so," Tatsuya begins, but then he's kissing Atsushi again, either having given up on his question or being distracted from it. He sighs when he realises that their joint has gone out and reaches into Atsushi's pocket without warning, digging past the candy wrappers and coins to retrieve his lighter. 

This time, it's Tatsuya who rocks his hips, slowly, deliberately, and it's almost everything that Atsushi needs, but only _almost_. It's too slow, the pressure of it too light. Tatsuya's teasing him, while Atsushi's too high to do anything about it, and it's unfair. 

"I want to come," Atsushi says, petulantly. His hands settle on Tatsuya's hips. 

Tatsuya doesn't reply, lighting up the joint again. This time, he leans in and kisses Atsushi, blowing the smoke right into his mouth. The room goes hazier, filling with more smoke. Atsushi's feeling lightheaded, comfortable where he is. He lifts his head, letting the smoke drift out of his open mouth as he watches Tatsuya kneel between his legs. Atsushi spreads his legs further, helping Tatsuya undo his pants. Instead of bothering to pull them down, Tatsuya just tugs his cock out, stroking it slowly. He leans in, his breath tickling the head of Atsushi's cock, and hands the joint over. 

"I'm going to finish this," Atsushi tells him, licking his lips before he places the joint between them. 

Tatsuya hums in acknowledgement, his attention focused on Atsushi's cock. He drags his tongue over the length of it once, then blows on it, the cool air on wet skin making Atsushi squirm. It's not an unpleasant feeling and Atsushi hums as Tatsuya does it again. He trails his fingers from the head to the base, his touch so light it nearly tickles. Atsushi wouldn't abide this if he was sober, too impatient, too demanding, but now he just stays where he is, resigned to the sensation, taking it in. He doesn't expect to enjoy it the way he does.

The feeling of Tatsuya's lips around the head of his cock makes his breath come rushing out of him, a thick cloud of smoke hanging over his head as he tips his head back. Tatsuya is teasing his balls with one hand and the other is—Atsushi doesn't know, and doesn't want to lift his head to see. Maybe stroking himself. Atsushi might be the one who likes the feeling of things in his mouth but he knows how much Tatsuya enjoys giving head. Everything probably feels better for him like this, too, and perhaps that's why Tatsuya is lapping at the head of his cock, licking away his precome. 

Tatsuya keeps going, slow and steady. Atsushi runs out of weed, putting the joint out on the ash tray balanced on the arm of the couch. His fingers go into Tatsuya's hair, stroking, massaging his scalp. He feels Tatsuya moan around him, _really_ feels it, like the sound is vibrating through his entire body. It doesn't stop, even after Tatsuya's done moaning. It echoes in his ears, like music, and it makes Atsushi want to hear it more. Maybe he'll have to finger Tatsuya open next time they do this, drink in the exquisite noises he make, sounding that much better when they're high.

"Tatsuya," he warns, when his orgasm stops being a distant eventuality, building into something more insistent and immediate. It feels good, it feels ridiculously amazing, and it takes him a moment to realise he's murmuring as such, his breath hitching as he comes. 

Following a moment after with his own moan, Tatsuya rests his head against Atsushi's thigh. They've made a mess, Atsushi's come streaking across his shirt. He doesn't particularly mind, and Tatsuya doesn't seem to either, crawling back up onto Atsushi's lap. 

Taking his hand, Atsushi brings it to his mouth, licking the come away, humming in satisfaction at the taste of it. Tatsuya huffs, like he's trying to laugh, but he sounds too breathless for it. He pulls his hand away once it's clean, wrapping his arms around Atsushi and settling against him. Atsushi rests his hands on the curve of Tatsuya's arse, holding him in place, happy to doze for now, still feeling like he's floating. 

Tatsuya will be there when he comes back down. That's all Atsushi really needs.


End file.
